Balance: A Tale of Two Workaholics
by angel2798
Summary: When two workaholics interact, what will the outcome be with work constantly getting in the way? Dealing with stress, foolish employees, and heavy paperwork, can the bosses of two different companies balance their love life and their businesses in order to become something more?
1. The Tyrannical Ms Higurashi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**. . .**

**-Balance: A Tale of Two Workaholics-**

**The Tyrannical Ms. Higurashi**

**. . . ****  
**

_"Rika, you are needed in my office. I repeat: Rika you are needed in my office."_ a voice said on the intercom.

The entire staff heard and their hearts stopped and waited for the said person to walk to their boss' office.

Once again, they were all prepared to say goodbye to their fellow employee.

However, nobody stood and went to the office. They all began to wonder...who was Rika?

"RIKA, WHERE'S MY FUCKING COFFEE?!" the building echoed once more with yelling through the speakers.

All of the workers covered their ears and looked around for this "Rika" person.

The new girl quickly stood up, realizing that her boss was referring to her.

She was, after all, her personal assistant. It was her job to get the coffee.

The problem was, her name wasn't Rika. Her boss always got her name wrong.

Slowly, the young assistant opened the door, meeting her doom.

**. . .**

"Hello, Rika." the female voice spoke calmly, the back of the large desk chair facing the nervous girl.

"H-H-Hello, Ms. H-Higura—What, you got a speech impediment? I am your _boss_. Speak to me clearly, _girl_." the business woman muttered in annoyance.

The poor assistant was silent and rocked back and forth on her feet.

From what she could see from behind the chair, her boss was tapping her freshly manicured nails on the arm of her chair.

"Now...what took you so long to come into my office, sweetheart?" Her boss asked, picking up a stack of papers from her desk and reading them.

Uh oh.

The assistant smiled in relief that her boss didn't sound so angry anymore. Poor new girl...she didn't know any better.

Every other person who was employed longer than her knew that when sounded nice, it only meant that she was pissed off beyond compare.

Somebody was getting fired today and 'Rika' didn't have a clue.

"Well?" her boss questioned once more, looking up from her work to meet her gaze.

The assistant jumped, realizing she didn't answer her question.

"Huh?" she asked dumbly.

"Why...were...you..._LATE_?" her boss bit out, trying to keep her cool. She looked back down at her work and continued writing.

"W-Well on the intercom, you called for a 'Rika'" she explained, fear evident in her voice.

"What?" Kagome said with interest, still paying attention to her work.

"Actually...M-M-My name is Eri..." she mumbled.

_SLAM!_

Once again, Eri jumped. Her boss slammed the heavy stack of papers on her desk and was now standing.

A heavy tension filled the silent room as the boss lady gave her employee an incredulous look.

"_Excuse_ me?" Ms. Higurashi spoke with a raised eyebrow, daring her to say something else.

Eri fidgeted.

"It's Eri, ma'am. You called me Rika." she whispered fearfully.

"Speak louder!"

"I-It's Eri, ma'am!" she cried.

"Eri, huh? Tell me, Ms. Rika...do you think I'm stupid?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

Oh, how she loved torturing the new meat.

"N-No, Ms. Higurashi! I would never call you stupid! I admire your work so much and I-I—Listen here,_ little girl_. As long as you work in _MY_ company, I will call you whatever I want, you got that? Whether it's Rika, Haru, Ami, or _BITCH_, for that matter. Okay? As a matter of fact, didn't I call you for my coffee? Where is it, bitch?" The tyrannical woman interrupted.

"I-I-I'm sorry, ! I'll make it right now!" Eri spoke frantically.

"No, don't bother. Get out of my building. You're fired."

Once again, the successful businesswoman spun her desk chair around, not bothering to see the girl's reaction.

"Wh-What?" Tears pricked the girl's eyes.

"You are dismissed, Eri."

**. . .**

And that was what always happened. She never got any of her young employees names right.

The only time she did was when she fired them. After all, they didn't work for her anymore.

Kagome Higurashi no longer had the right to call them whatever she wanted anymore.

**. . .**

Kagome pressed the button on her phone to contact the receptionist.

"Sandy, call Mr. Tamaki and tell him to come in for an interview and that he better not disappoint me."

"It's Sango, ma'am."

"Excuse me?"

A sigh was heard over the phone.

"Nothing, ma'am. I'll call him right away."

. . .

"What experience do you have in business, Mr. Tamaki?" Ms. Higurashi began, folding her hands.

"Well, my father had a tiny, but successful business so he taught me a lot. I have also graduated from Tokyo's Academy of Business at the top of my class. I even used to have a sock company." the man said confidently.

"You're a cocky bastard, aren't you, Mister Academy of Business?" Kagome scoffed.

"N-No, ma'am."

"Uh huh," she started, brushing it off. "Anyways, who the hell gave you the idea to sell socks in the first place?" She muttered, arching a perfect eyebrow.

"W-Well, Ralph Lauren and Calvin Klein have their own socks and I thought—Thought what? That you'll be just as successful? Let me tell you something, _kid_," Mr. Tamaki's eyes widened, considering the fact that he was at least 10 years older than her. "I am fully aware that Lauren and Klein have their own socks. They are_ famous_, so what makes you think that you could ever compare to them? This is the _real_ world, Mr. Tamaki. Right now, you're just a tiny little beetle meant to be eaten by predators like me. So tell me, what happened to your little sock joint?" the woman asked, smirking at the dejected man.

"W-W-Well...not many socks were sold and I became bankrupt."

"BANKRUPT?! So, you _try_ to pick up the pieces of your pathetic life by attempting to land a job at _MY_ company?! Have you no respect for your _boss_?!" Kagome yelled.

"I respect you so much, ma'am!"

"...Okay then...I'll give you the job." she spoke with fire in her eyes.

"Thank you, Ms. Hig—But! Let me warn you. I will chew you up and spit you out, just like I did with my previous assistants. Can you handle it?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Even if I make you suffer for my own personal joy?!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Even while possibly having suicidal thoughts because it's too much? Are you sure, god dammit?!"

"YES, MA—Wait, WHAT?!"

"Congrats, new meat. You're hired!"

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter! That's a taste of Kagome's work ethic. Next chapter will take place at Sesshomaru's company building!**

**Please Review and Thanks 4 Reading!**


	2. Suit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**. . .**

**-Balance: A Tale of Two Workaholics-**

**Suit**

**. . . **

"S-S-Sesshomaru-sama, I'm so sorry! I'll pay for it to be cleaned!" the poor man spoke frantically.

raised an eyebrow.

"Pay? You must have forgotten that I do not do cheap, human. Do you know how much this suit cost?" he asked stoically.

"N-No, sir." Hojo stuttered.

"Ask me." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Um...How much did your suit cost, sir?" the employee asked, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

The businessman narrowed his eyes. "You fool. Do you not realize that it is rude to ask the price of a person's possessions? You _dare_ disrespect me?"

"No! I apologize deeply, Mr. Taisho!" Hojo pleaded, bowing his head.

The silver haired boss raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Hn. Since you were _so_ _curious_ and I am an honorable man, I will tell you. _This_ was a $20,000 suit. You _truly_ expect to pay it on your salary? Do not forget that you are only an easily replaceable intern." Sesshomaru threatened.

"Y-Yes, sir! But, maybe I'd be able to pay if I had more money coming in...?" the man hinted bashfully.

Mr. Taisho glared at the intern. "Are you insinuating that you deserve a _promotion_ for spilling coffee on my person? Have you no _shame_, Mr. Hojo?"

"N-No! I mean yes! I-I mean—Wrong answer. Please find your way out of my building." The businessman interrupted.

"W-What?" The boy's eyes widened.

"I no longer wish to see your face. If you do not leave my presence, I will make sure you will never be hired by any establishment ever again."

"But—3..."

"I just—2..."

"Please, sir!"

"One. Enjoy unemployment for the rest of your existence, you ant."

* * *

**A/N: Okay that's it for this chapter. I know it's a gazillion times shorter than the first chapter, but the reason the first chapter is longer is because I had to start somewhere, right? Anyway, next chapter will be here VERY soon. Sesshomaru and Kagome will meet face to face and the chapters will get longer.**

**Until then, Please Review and Thanks 4 Reading!**


	3. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**. . .**

**-Balance: A Tale of Two Workaholics-**

**First Impressions**

**. . . **

It was a Thursday morning. Kagome sat down after purchasing her daily dose of caffeine and began reading the daily newspaper.

Her blue eyes skimmed past each page, taking a sip of coffee in between.

Until she noticed a shadow above her. She looked up and saw amber eyes staring down at her.

"May I sit?" he asked suddenly.

Kagome nodded once and offered the seat across from her.

She glanced at the man. She knew him extremely well.

* * *

Sesshomaru Taisho. That was a respectable man.

Perfect work ethic. Perfect work attire.

Crisp and to the point.

This was a man who knew what he wanted.

It would be a pleasure to merge companies with him someday.

* * *

"Ms. Higurashi."**  
**

"Mr. Taisho."

The two business owners acknowledged each other's presence.

Sesshomaru quickly glanced at the woman across from him as well.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi.

Also known as the Business Queen, or Top Bitch depending on whether you worked for her or not.

Despite her incredible beauty, everyone feared her. She was a shark, ready to eat you alive.

Ms. Higurashi was only human but she had the power to make all living things cry by striking pain and misery into their hearts.

An honorable trait, Sesshomaru believed.

Such an intelligent businesswoman with a backbone and great dedication to her work would be a great addition to his company.

* * *

"Would you like to accompany me tomorrow night, Ms. Higurashi?" Mr. Taisho asked.**  
**

"No, thank you." she answered without hesitation.

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru asked with slight shock evident in his voice.

"I'm busy, Mr. Taisho. I'm sure you are too." She said, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Yes, but I can always leave my work for another date." Sesshomaru replied, narrowing his eyes.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "How irresponsible of you. Being such a respectable businessman, I thought you would have more consideration when it came to your job." the female answered, rolling her eyes in annoyance at his carelessness.

Sesshomaru leaned over the table, trying to keep control of his anger. He _really_ didn't need blood on his claws today.

Apparently killing someone was illegal in the human world.

"What about you, Ms. Higurashi? Does your job include being a total bitch with her head buried in paperwork?" Sesshomaru added nonchalantly.**  
**

"Excuse me? I bet you do paperwork 24/7 just like me! I'm already behind on my work because I'm wasting time arguing with an ass like you!" Ms. Higurashi yelled, causing a few people in the coffee shop to look at her.

Sesshomaru sat back in his chair.

"I'll admit I'm quite the workaholic myself but you should be grateful that I'm squeezing you into my hectic schedule." he huffed.

"Grateful? Why would I be grateful for having the opportunity to spend time with an arrogant bastard?" Kagome shot back with a smirk.

"Consider this a challenge."

"A challenge?"

"To do the impossible."

"What are you talking about, Taisho?"

"Go on a date with a fellow workaholic like myself." Sesshomaru answered stoically.

With that, Kagome almost choked on her coffee as she sipped it.

"Do you think my love life is a game?" The businesswoman asked, an eyebrow twitching with irritation.

"Hn. What love life? I bet you're quite the cold fish in bed."

"That's my sex life, you bastard!" she spat.

"Also nonexistent." he replied.

"Is this _really_ appropriate conversation?" Kagome asked, glaring at the man across from her.

"No, but it is quite interesting." he responded, stirring his coffee.

"Just because I am not in a relationship does not mean I am a cold fish, Mr. Taisho." Kagome muttered darkly, trying to hold on to every last inch of her self control.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Forgive me, Ms. Higurashi. I didn't realize that you were a two-bit whore."

"_What?!_ Don't you_ dare_ compare me to a whore _ever again_! I have too much self respect for that, sir!" Kagome shouted, standing up and grabbing her purse.

"Well, I apologize for my rudeness." Sesshomaru said, standing up as well.

"Don't say it unless you mean it, you prick." She answered, piercing him with her eyes.

"Okay then. So I'll see you Friday night?"

"Business only?"

"Business only."

"Pick me up at 8, you piece of shit."

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter! Sesshomaru and Kagome have a business-meeting, date thingy. Next chapter will probably be the last.**

**So remember, Feedback is LOVE. Please review and Thanks 4 Reading!**


	4. Our Balance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**. . .**

**-Balance: A Tale of Two Workaholics-**

**Our Balance**

**. . .**

The night of the their date soon came and it was terrible.

The entire date was riddled with vibrating cell phones, email notifications, and beeping pagers.

Their actual conversation time had a total of thirty minutes.

Two minutes on greetings.

Twenty minutes talking about business.

Five minutes demeaning their foolish waiter.

And another five minutes speaking on the limo ride home.

It was fair to say that dating a fellow workaholic wasn't the easiest thing to accomplish.

"Good night, Taisho."

"Good night, Higurashi."

The night ended with a very awkward handshake. The date was almost like a business deal.

It might as well have been.

**. . . **

"Hana! Where's my coffee? HAAAANAAAA!"

It's been three days since her date with Sesshomaru Taisho and Kagome was still very cranky and in need of her caffeine.

"Sandy, where's is that disobedient bitch?" Kagome yelled as she walked out of her office and to the receptionist desk.

Sango paused her typing to look up at her boss.

"It's Sango, ma'am." She repeated for the umpteenth time since she started working there.

The business woman raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" she warned.

shook her head and sighed.

"Nothing, ma'am."

"Well, where's Hana?!" She asked once more, slamming her hands against the desk.

"It's Hara, ma'am." Sango corrected again, stiffening her shoulders.

"Do you want to get fired?"

"No, ma'am."

"Then where...is..._she_..." Kagome forced out between her clenched teeth.

"You told me to fire last week, Higurashi-sama." Sango mumbled slowly.

"Are you gonna remind me _why_ I had her fired, Mango?"

"Well, you made her give birth a month prematurely when you yelled at her. Then you said you had no need for her anymore." The receptionist explained.

"Oh, yeah I remember! The bitch had it coming! How _dare_ she decide to give birth at her work place? Does she have no shame?! Do you know how much I paid to get her disgusting pregnant _body fluids_ off of my floors?!" Kagome ranted, her face tinted red at the memory.

Sango's eyes widened. "Uh, don't you think you were a little harsh for yelling at her though?"

"Harsh? I was harsh?! I told that preggo that I wanted an ICED mocha latte! That latte had NO ice whatsoever!" the boss lady yelled.

"That's because the ice melted, ma'am."

"Well, she should've returned sooner!" Kagome muttered, folding her arms and looking away.

"Pregnant women aren't fast runners, ya know."

"Sucks for them."

**. . .**

The next day, the dominant businesswoman took her weekly trip to the central bank.

After all, she did not trust any of her idiotic employees enough to take care of her finances.

She walked into the building, ignoring the greetings from people who were already expecting her that day.

Kagome pressed the elevator and waited, impatiently tapping her heeled foot.

Soon the elevator came and the doors opened.

Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the other person inside.

She walked in without a word and the two figures stood side-by-side, acknowledging the other with nothing but a nod.

**. . .**

A loud silence filled the elevator.

The two business owners sneaked glances at each other but refused to say anything.

A few moment passed until the elevator made a 'ding' and it was Kagome's floor.

She was about to step out until her wrist was pulled back and she was slammed against the wall, dropping her briefcase

as he slammed his lips against hers and pulled down the lever to stop the elevator.

. . .

Sesshomaru pulled back to see a frazzled Kagome Higurashi.

This was something he knew she wasn't used to.

She was always in control and this moment was a huge change for her.

Oh, what a turn of events.

. . .

"W-W-W-What the _hell_ are you doing, you insignificant _cow_?! Have you _not_ heard of personal space?! And what gives you the right to stop the elevator?!" Kagome yelled, giving Sesshomaru the occasional smack on the chest while her face was a burning scarlet.

"Do you want to try this again? This dating thing?" Sesshomaru asked nonchalantly, taking her wrists in his hands.

"I—Bzzt...bzzzt...bzzzt" Her answer was cut off by the cell phone in Sesshomaru's pocket.

He quickly took it out and turned it off.

"Well?" He asked once more.

"Okay then."

"I will pick you up Friday night at 8."

"I have to stay at the company even_ later_ that night since I couldn't do it last Friday because of the waste of time _you_ called a _date_." Kagome glared at the offensive being in front of her.

"Saturday then." Sesshomaru said, ignoring the insults from his object of interest.

"I'm flying to France." Kagome muttered, rolling her eyes.

Sesshomaru was getting pissed.

"Sunday?"

Kagome took a moment to think about it.

"I think that's okay—Bzzzt...Bzzzt..."

The businesswoman took out her own phone and checked her message.

"Sunday's no good. My new assistant sent me a text notifying me of the evening ball being thrown that night for Harukon Inc."

The taiyoukai sighed heavily, massaging his temples.

"Monday?"

"Who goes out on Monday nights?"

"Well—"

_Beep! Beep!_

_Crash!_

Sesshomaru grabbed the pager from Kagome's pants and threw it against the elevator door, breaking it in frustration.

"You ass, that cost me $300!" The fiery woman shouted.

"You're filthy rich. Just buy a new one." He replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Prick..."she mumbled in return.

"Anyway, let us keep business out of our alone time." Sesshomaru spoke, running a hand through his silver hair, ignoring her last comment.

Thankfully, the stubborn female nodded in agreement.

"I will cancel my plans for Thursday if you cancel yours."

"Deal."

The two workaholics shared another kiss.

...And let's just say that elevator was out of service for the rest of the day...

* * *

**A/N: Yay, it's FINALLY finished! Hope you enjoyed! If you enjoyed this, please read my other fics (If you're a fan of Inu/Kag). **

**Please Review and Thanks 4 Reading!**


End file.
